Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Argyranthemumxc3x97hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98OHAR01241xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemumxc3x97hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98OHAR01241xe2x80x99.
The new Argyranthemum originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia during February 2001. The objectives of the breeding program were the development of Argyranthemum plants that are freely branching, have a compact upright growth habit are freely flowering And have unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the Argyranthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Sunjayxe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its fully double inflorescence form, light yellow-colored ray florets, medium growth habit and green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the Argyranthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Blanchexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,720) characterized by its white ray florets, yellow disc florets and gray green-colored foliage. Seed from the above stated cross-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant from within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during October 2001, in a controlled environment at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2001 at Winmalee, NSW, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any variance in genotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits a single inflorescence form with cream white-colored ray florets and dark yellow-colored disc florets,
2. Forms medium green-colored foliage,
3. Exhibits a freely branching character, and
4. Exhibits a compact upright growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower color and flower form and from plants of the male parent primarily in flower color and foliage color.
Plants of the new cultivar are most similar to xe2x80x98Primrose Petitexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,722). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of xe2x80x98Primrose Petitexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
Plants of the new cultivar have leaves of a different color than plants of xe2x80x98Primrose Petitexe2x80x99.
Plants of the new cultivar have ray florets of a different color than plants of xe2x80x98Primrose Petitexe2x80x99.